


We're A Happy Family

by Ultra



Category: Firefly
Genre: Dinner, Double Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, Family, Gen, Love, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Mal appreciates the family around him.





	We're A Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



Love keeps a boat in the air, but it also keeps a family afloat. Blood doesn’t matter much, Mal always knew that, but if he ever needed proof, it was right there at his table.

“Did I miss all the good stuff?”

“If you mean the food, husband, then no, you most did not.”

“I love my wife.”

“Missed a heck of a cute story from the Shepherd though. It had bunnies.”

“They go real nice with potatoes and gravy.”

“Jayne, that’s appalling! Have you no self-control?”

“You can try’n take control of me any time you want, ‘Nara.”

“I think we’re better off going no further down that road.”

“Circle of life.”

“Say what now, Moonbrain?”

“Rabbit stew for the soul. Don’t put their tails in.”

“Perhaps we could have a change of subject now. I’m already regretting telling the tale... story.”

“Absolutely. Simon, what’d’ya do today?”

“Me? Er, I alphabetised the medication cabinet.”

“’S a wild life, huh, Doc?”

“Mal?”

He came out of a daze at the feel of her hand on his arm.

“Inara?”

“Are you alright?”

“Never better,” he promised, smiling as he looked around the table. “Just thinking, ’s always good to be home.”


End file.
